The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions provide a plurality of forward and reverse speed or gear ratios by selectively actuating one or more brakes or clutches. One type of brake or clutch useful in automatic transmissions is known as a one-way clutch. A one-way clutch includes a “locked” mode in one rotational direction and a “freewheel” mode in the opposite rotational direction. A one-way or selectable one-way clutch is designed with a torque limit that is moderately higher than the expected operating torque of the system. Exceeding the torque limit may cause permanent damage to the one-way clutch or other transmission components. Due to certain conditions, the drive train or engine may produce a torque spike which transmits a torque higher than the expected operating torque of the system. Torque spikes may exceed the torque limit of the one-way clutch or other transmission components, causing permanent damage or failure in the one-way clutch or other transmission components.
One solution to account for torque spikes includes designing one-way clutches with a torque limit high enough to withstand the high torque spikes so that the one-way clutch is not damaged. However, designing the one-way clutch with a higher torque limit often results in more mass, higher cost, and more spin loss in the one-way clutch. Thus, there is a need for a new and improved clutch assembly that protects the one-way clutch from torque spikes in excess of the expected operating torque while minimizing increases in mass, cost, and inefficiencies.